The present invention relates to sockets. More particularly the present invention concerns sockets for fluorescent lamps.
A conventional socket includes a casing mountable on a base by means of bolts, fins, threads, etc.
Obviously, mounting the casing on the base is time-consuming.
Besides, when in assembly with the base, the casing is rigid. In other words, any tilting movement of the casing is excluded, thus making it complex to install such a socket on a wall and consequently a lamp in such a socket.